To evaluate fasting and stimulated glucose and insulin levels in patients with obesity associated with cranial irradiation. To assess the efficacy of the drug octreotide in reducing basal and glucose stimulated insulin secretion in these patients. To assess the efficacy of octreotide in reducing dietary intake and the rate of weight gain in these patients.